Predator
by Alania Black
Summary: 19 OCAUHPSM: CWOW. An Auror and a Death Eater, both ordered to bring the other one in. Only, orders are never as simple as they seem.


This is part 19 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Oliver Woodand Mr. Charlie Weasley.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS:

DISCLAIMER:

SUMMARY: #19; OCAUHPSM: CW/OW.

NOTE: This is set six years after Harry left school.

My internet connection fucked up, and the people wouldn't come out and fix it over the weekend, so this is late. I apologise sincerely, however I had no possible internet connection at home and I couldn't get to another one, so I'll be posting all the fics in one day. Bonus for you, as you'll have... five fics in one day from me. Lucky you!

Predator.

Charlie had expected many things when he'd been called in to see his Lord and Master. Lord Voldemort, as much as he was a figure of terror, was nothing compared to Charlie's Master, and Charlie always felt dread at being called to see him.

"Charlie, rise." Charlie stood from his kneeling position by his Masters' feet, keeping his eyes averted. "I have a very important mission I need you to carry out. There is an Auror; sources tell me he has been assigned to bring you in. I want him on our side, and I think you will be the one to do it. Here is a file for you, read it, learn it and get him. Do not disappoint me, Charlie." Charlie nodded and backed out of the room.

He went to his room to get ready for dinner; he was staying with Harry and Ginny for a few days to help his sister prepare for their first child. He sat on his bed and opened the file. The first page was a simple information sheet, all in perfect order.

_**Name:**Oliver Thomas Wood._

_**Age:**28._

_**DOB:**7th February._

_**Address:**Flat 14B, Dolphin Court, London._

_**Job:**Auror._

There was also a photograph of Oliver, and a separate sheet listing his likes and dislikes. There was everything in there from his first sexual experience (Percy Weasley, Prefect's Bathroom, Fifth Year at Hogwarts, interestingly enough) to his break up with his latest boyfriend two months ago. It was all very in depth, they had done their research very well. It was also all designed for a seduction, if the listing of Oliver's erogenous zones and deepest fantasies were any indication.

Charlie closed his eyes and wished, not for the first time, that he'd stayed with his Dragons when he'd had the chance. At least he wouldn't have to kill this one, though.

It was surprisingly easy to find Oliver and Charlie knew that either the other man knew he was a Death Eater and was planning to bring him in, or he had no idea Charlie was a Death Eater and was just glad for a chance to get to know his old Captain. Either way, he managed to entice Oliver out for a drink within a few minutes.

So, now he was sitting with Oliver, talking about Quidditch.

"So then Delaney does this really intricate half twist pull shot; and dropped the Quaffle!" The both laughed at one of Oliver's old Chasers.

"You had fun back then, didn't you?" Charlie asked, one hand landing on and gently stroking Oliver's knee (one of the zones mentioned in his file). Oliver sobered a little.

"Yeah, Quidditch always was fun. But then the war happened, and I just had to help, you know?" Charlie sighed; Oliver didn't know he was a Death Eater.

"I tried to stay out of it, you know, but then my brothers were killed, and my mum... I had to get involved. I miss my dragons, though."

"Yeah. I never had to worry about my family being killed - my dad died when I was a baby and my mum's in Ireland. But, there are still people I care about and I want to protect them."

"So you became and Auror." It was a statement, not a question. Oliver didn't even look surprised that Charlie knew, though.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you're not, though." Oliver glanced at him, a quick, inscrutable gaze. Charlie began to understand why his Master wanted him - even when they were having a deeply personal conversation and flirting, he was still open to suspicions.

"No, I... I found other ways to protect Ginny and Percy. They're all I have left now. Well, and Ginny's baby." Charlie smiled again at the thought of his pregnant little sister.

"Ginny has a baby?" Oliver looked genuinely surprised when he found this out and Charlie once again found himself damning Percy's need to remain cut off from their family.

"No, but she is pregnant. Bill's really excited, it's about time Lizzie had a cousin to play with, you know."

"Percy never tells me any of this. I knew your brothers died, but I never heard about anything else. Wait, doesn't Hermione have a son?"

"Yeah, Ginny's having a girl though. Lucas and Lizzie are at that stage in their lives where they pretty much loathe each other. You know what four year olds are like. Lucas and Robert are really close, though."

"Robert - Bill's youngest?"

"Yeah. Fleur might be pregnant again as well, but Bill's not confirming anything yet. It'll be good, I love all my little nieces and nephews." Charlie told him, a loving little smile on his face as he thought of Bill's children.

"You only have three." Oliver pointed out with a little chuckle. Charlie smiled grimly.

"Yeah, but there are others on the way. Angelina was pregnant, you know, when they killed her." Oliver flinched at the mention of Fred's wife.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know." He rubbed a comforting hand over the one still resting on his knee. Charlie turned his hand over, linking theirs. He looked up at Oliver, allowing his pain and vulnerability to show through.

"It hurts still, I'm always really protective of Ginny and Fleur, but we have to look forward, don't we?" Oliver nodded. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter? It's getting a bit loud in here." Oliver nodded and Charlie pulled him out the bar and into a nearby alley. "We can apparate together, since you don't know the way."

"Wait, where are we going?" Oliver asked, hand twitching slightly to the pocket that Charlie knew concealed a wand.

"I thought we could go to my apartment," Charlie brushed a hand lightly across Oliver's cheek, swiping slightly curly hair behind his ear and taking the opportunity to caress it. "That way we could have the chance to talk privately," Charlie moved closer to Oliver, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, "without being interrupted," he leaned in slightly, "maybe you could stay the night?" Oliver moaned lowly in the back of his throat, lips parting slightly. Charlie leaned even closer, smirking mentally as Oliver's eyes flickered to his lips and he leaned in to receive a kiss.

Score.

: Oliver: Auror HQ, next day :

"Wood, my office, 10 minutes." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hello Percy, how was your weekend? Oh it was fine, Oliver, how was yours? Oh, it was brilliant, except that your brother managed to seduce me within ten minutes and a bloody sob story about your nephews and niece!" Oliver muttered under his breath. He dumped his bag in his cubicle and headed through to Percy's office.

Once inside, Percy closed the door and put up a few wards, ensuring complete privacy.

"Percy? What's up, you haven't put up that many wards for a meeting with me since you have me assassinate Lucius Malfoy." Percy swallowed and for the first time, Oliver noticed the rings around his eyes and the paler than usual complexion. "Percy? What's happened?"

"Oliver, this is... this is serious. This is personal, as much as I hate that. I need you to bring someone in, we believe he many have information. You'll need to get close to him, you can't just try and drag him in. If it's possible, we'd like him to give the information we need willingly. If not..." Oliver nodded to show he understood.

"Who is it?" Percy ran a hand through disheveled hair.

"Charlie Weasley."

: :

Once Oliver had left, Percy moved to sit in his desk. He picked a picture up off the surface, fighting back tears as the bitter memories threatened to overwhelm him. The picture had been taken about five years previously, at Ginny's graduation. She was in the foreground, Harry had his arms wrapped around her. Molly and Arthur were standing beside her, looking on proudly. Bill was standing behind her with Fleur leaning back on him. Fred and Angelina were there as well, and George was, as always, at his brothers' side. Ron and Hermione, newly married, were laughing and hugging Ginny or each other alternately. And there, in the background, smiling proudly at his little sister, was Charlie, Percy himself standing alongside him.

Their father had died two weeks later after he had a heart attack. Fleur had given birth to a girl, Lizzie, a year later, Hermione following up with Lucas a few months after that. Only a month after Lucas was born, Ron had been murdered. Hermione had moved in with Harry and Ginny then, and Charlie had moved back home. Less than a year later, Fred, George, and a pregnant Angelina had been killed when their shop in Diagon Alley had been blown up. Fleur had given birth to Robert seven months later and Harry had finally married Ginny. However, these celebrations had been marred when Penny, Percy's fiancée, and their mum had been killed in the crossfire of a raid.

A knock sounded at the door, and Seamus, one of the other Aurors, came in. Seamus was close to Percy, the two of them sometimes burying their loneliness in each other. He smiled at Percy, glancing briefly at the photo clutched in Percy's hand.

"Do you think he'll manage it?" He asked. Percy glanced down at the smiling face of his brother one more time, before placing the photo back on the desk.

"I have full confidence in him. We'll get that backstabbing bastard soon." Seamus smiled darkly as well, understanding Percy's feelings of betrayal. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight? I was thinking of staying in, going to bed early if you fancied joining me?" Seamus slid into his lap, pressing small, seductive kisses on his lips.

"Definitely." It wasn't the same, it certainly didn't curb their pain or quench their thirst for revenge, but it was a lot better than some had in these dark times, and Percy was more than grateful for it.

: Oliver: His apartment, that evening :

'Charlie Weasley? Oh, god, I was having sex with him last night. God, what the hell am I going to do? Focus, focus, he's a target now.'

"Charlie? Hi, I was wondering if you would like to meet up again tonight." Oliver flinched as he heard Charlie's warm, amused voice answering him.

"Yes, I'd love to. Yours? Or would you like to go to a bar again?"

"Oh, no, come here. We can... have a repeat of last night." Oliver suggested, deepening his voice slightly.

"I'll be there in... an hour?"

"See you then." Oliver acquiesced, before cutting off the telephone. He hurried through to the bedroom, not liking the little knots in his stomach that had nothing to do with a possible success. He dressed quickly and set about cooking something light for a dinner. If Charlie had eaten, it wouldn't be anything fantastical, but if he hadn't, then he'd have food prepared.

When Charlie arrived, Oliver slipped into "Date mode", and ignored for the moment his gruesome task. It turned out Charlie had had "something small" to eat, and they sat and ate for a while before Charlie managed to move things to the bedroom. From there, Oliver allowed their hormones to take the lead.

It occurred to him; in bed later with Charlie's arm wrapped around his waist pressing light, sated kisses to his neck; that shagging Charlie probably wasn't necessary for his job. However, when Charlie nibbled his earlobe and murmured about "round three", Oliver pushed that aside and gladly gave himself over to Charlie's ministrations.

: Charlie; Potter Manor, the next day :

"Why don't you invite him to dinner? I'm sure Ginny would love the company and I know Lucas and Robert will love having yet another Quidditch fan in the house." Harry told him when Charlie had explained that he'd spent the night at Oliver's apartment. He grinned and nodded, going through to call Oliver. He paused, however.

"Did you say _Robert_? As in Bill's Robert? Bill's coming?" Charlie asked. Harry grinned, prompting an answering grin for Charlie.

"Apparently, he and Fleur have some news."

"About time they put us out of our misery!" Charlie laughed, picking up the telephone. "Oliver Wood". The phone took a few seconds to connect, but Oliver picked up. He seemed delighted to come to Harry's dinner, and even mentioned bringing his toothbrush. When Charlie hung up, he had to keep his goofy grin in check. It wouldn't do to get too attached.

: Oliver; Potter Manor, dinner :

Oliver wasn't certain what to expect. Charlie had invited him to a family dinner, which, he assumed, meant the rest of the Weasley family. His nerves were assuaged by Charlie, who kissed him briefly as he welcomed him in. He was taken into a large sitting room and introduced to the family. He was shocked to realise Percy was there, another Auror he recognised as Seamus firmly attached to his arm. Obviously Charlie was pretending that he wasn't a Death Eater here.

He was sat next to Charlie at dinner and the conversations carried on normally, Fleur and Bill happily confirming that they were having another child. It wasn't until the children were sent to bed and they adults moved into the lounge again that the conversation became interesting.

"Have you heard, they've found Pansy." Harry said suddenly. All conversation seemed to stop and Oliver found himself swallowing back sudden foreboding at the respect Harry commanded from these people.

"Pansy? They said she'd died!" Hermione gasped, looking thoroughly infuriated. "Have they found Jon?" Oliver noticed that all attention was directed at Harry with an intensity that scared him.

"Pansy did die - in Azkaban. Jon is alive, however, but he was placed into care." Oliver jumped at the sudden angry protests filling the air.

"How dare they! Jon is our nephew, George would have wanted us to have him!" Ginny cried, her attention focused on the young boy. The others were divided into cries of anger about Jon and grief about Pansy, but Oliver was still reeling - there was another Weasley son out there? Jon... Jonathan Parkinson?

"Jonathan Parkinson?" He asked loudly. All sound stopped as they turned to him.

"You know him?" Charlie asked. Oliver swallowed, shooting panicked looks towards Percy... Who was looking at him pleadingly?

"Where is Jon, Oliver?" Percy asked quietly, calmly. Oliver nodded.

"He's living with a couple in Birmingham, they're Muggles. I tried to track his father down, but no one knew who he was, and I couldn't find any family for him. I tried, really I did." They all nodded, and Harry moved to stand in front of him.

"Can you take us to him?" Oliver paused, feeling a sudden understanding was over him. He looked at Charlie.

"Who are "they", Charlie? You always told me about "they", and how "they" killed your family. I assumed it was Death Eaters, but it isn't, is it?" Charlie looked up at him, and understanding passed between them. Eventually, Charlie laughed shortly.

"I understand why you're and Auror, Oliver. You're incredibly bright. "They" are you. Your people, killing innocents for "the good of the Wizarding World". Percy and Seamus are spies for us, for our Master." He indicated Harry, and Oliver nodded. It made sense, in a way. "We want you, Oliver, on our side. Working for us, to prevent other innocents like Jon from suffering what he has - what we have."

"Is that why you asked me out; why you slept with me." Charlie tilted his head.

"Tell me, why did you call me the next day, ask me over?"

"I..." Oliver sighed. "I wanted to, really I did. It nearly killed me, when Percy asked me to bring you in the day after I slept with you. But... It was for work, to get close to you." Charlie nodded, smiling grimly.

"For our cause, we are but prostitutes and slaves; we give all we are to save all we know." Charlie told Oliver, prompting a short nod and a soft sigh.

"What now?" Oliver asked.

"Now, you decide. If you join us, we go to Jon from here. If you decide not to, we Obliviate you and you go back to your merry little life, with no memory of this conversation." Harry told him, looking at once dark and powerful.

"I was asking Charlie. As far as I'm concerned, petty politics has no bearing on our relationship." Charlie grinned and crawled forward a little, pressing a deep kiss to Oliver's parted lips.

"Same here. If you decide not to join us, we'll have to work this out. Oliver, you don't have to kill anyone - no one does, most of us haven't." Oliver snorted. Harry was leading this side and Oliver knew - had known since he'd first seen Harry on a broom - that Harry would always succeed in his endeavors, and this was no different. Harry would win, and Oliver would be on his side anyway.

"Why wouldn't I kill for your side when I did more than enough for the Aurors? The question is, really, can _you_ forgive _me_ for my indiscretions as an Auror?" Charlie kissed him softly and nodded.

"Your actions just by joining us are enough to guarantee forgiveness." Oliver sighed, leaning against Charlie.

"I'm not sure Draco Malfoy will agree with you. Come on." He led Charlie by the hand towards the fireplace, pulling him through. The others watched, confused, as Charlie and Oliver disappeared. An hour later, they reappeared, holding a young boy in Charlie's arms.

"I have one condition, if I am to join you, and that is that I can go back to Quidditch once this is over." Oliver said. Harry grinned brightly, his young Seeker once again, while Ginny wrapped Jon up in her arms, crying into the five-year-old's hair. Oliver watched as a family was reunited, and knew he'd done the right thing.

Harry approached him, holding out a small pendant.

"I should explain, Voldemort is just a front, now. I'm his "right hand man", but I can kill him within seconds once he has power, and I'll have it all. His Death Eaters are loyal to me, the ones that weren't are dead or in Azkaban now. The rest have sworn loyalty to me, without him knowing. The others - the people in here, Draco, you now - wear these pendants. These are the same as the Dark Mark, only you don't have a tattoo on your arm and you won't have to worry about exposure, since only those loyal to me know about them. This is yours, it marks you as mine. Rescuing Jon was your loyalty test, and I trust you to remain loyal to me." Oliver took it and slipped it around his neck, bowing at Harry's feet. Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair, before leaning down and kissing him briefly on the lips. "Welcome, Oliver."


End file.
